


A Rather Unique Birthday Gift

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfaflashfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola gives something unique to Helen for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Unique Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #9: clothing at the LJ comm sfaflashfic.
> 
> Beta by LJ user Oboetheres.

Helen knocked on the door of Nikola's hotel room. Her birthday was tomorrow and Nikola had asked her to stop by so he could give her his gift. She was a bit miffed that she had to be the one making the effort to get it. She waited a moment and she was just about to knock again when the door was cracked open. It was pulled back just enough for one person to slip into the room.

"Come in!" Nikola said from behind the door.

She entered and the door was quickly shut behind her. She turned around and instantly understood Nikola's odd way of opening the door. He wasn't wearing the make-up he used to age himself and all traces of dye were gone from his hair. It had been more than ten years since she last saw him without his disguise and she was taken aback by how young he actually looked. His hair dark and shiny. His face smooth and unmarred by fake wrinkles. His skin lustrous and clear. It took her breath away. She had forgotten how very handsome he was.

"Helen, thank you for coming."

"It seems that's the only way I could possibly get my birthday present," she said a bit crossly.

"Well, I suppose I could have come to you, but I don't want us to be interrupted by well-wishers."

"And an interruption while gift-giving would be bad?"

"It depends what form the gift takes."

"What is it then?"

He held his arms out.

"Me," he smiled. "Until the sun comes up, I'm all yours to do with as you please."

"Nikola…"

"You know you're incredibly hard to shop for," he interrupted. "I'm sure you already have everything I could possibly think of. But I'm pretty sure no one is going to get you Nikola Tesla, vampire genius, master of electricity and radio waves."

"For one night?"

"Do you want more?" he sounded hopeful but looked mischievous.

"Do you really mean for it to be all about what I want?"

"Of course. Why would I offer that if it wasn't what I was going to do?"

He seemed genuinely puzzled, but she thought it wasn't a strange question to ask. Many men turned out to be quite selfish in bed despite all their proclamations, or any promising beginnings. She had been with Nikola before of course, but their relations had been a mutual exchange of pleasure. Could he really remain selfless and keep it all about her?

She went to sit at the foot of the bed.

"You could start by taking your clothes off, slowly."

Standing five feet away from her, Nikola untied his cravat from his neck. He threw it in the direction of the velvet-covered armchair, but it failed to alight on the piece of furniture and fell to the floor instead. He removed his grey vest. She had always loved Nikola's lean body, a body that hid unbelievable strength. It always reminded her of a sharpened blade.

Nikola slowly unbuttoned his shirt but took care not to open it. Still, she could see the narrow line of dark hair below his navel, leading under his trousers.

"No underwear?" she questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's more fun this way,” he answered, a playful glint in his eyes.

He untucked his shirttails and, with a grin and a wink, slid the garment off his shoulders.

"Come closer."

Obediently, Nikola came to stand in front of her. She put her hands on his chest, enjoying the warmth and the smooth texture of his skin. She caressed his flanks for a moment, causing Nikola's breath to hitch. Claws grew and then retracted on his fingers.

"It's fine if you transform. You don't have to struggle to keep your human looks with me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. She had already had relations with abnormals far more different from humans than a half-vampire. Nikola's changed features were barely remarkable in comparison. And she trusted him to be careful with his claws and his fangs. Besides, with each other, between the Five, they could really be themselves. When she was with Nikola she was Helen Magnus, born in 1850 during the reign of Queen Victoria. With her, he should be able to be what she had led him to become.

She removed her hands from his skin, keeping only the index finger of her right hand above his navel, and then drawing it down the trail of fine hair that led below his trousers. Nikola let go and extended his claws, his breath hitching, while she hooked her fingers under the waistband of his trousers, and caressed the sensitive skin there with the back of her knuckles.

"Please, continue," she said after stopping her ministrations.

Nikola bent his knees to untie his shoes, which he quickly shucked off, pulling his socks off as well. Helen stilled Nikola's hands with her own as they went for his belt. She tugged him closer still before kissing the centre of his chest slowly, and then looking up at him. Not breaking eye contact, she stroked him through his trousers. He pressed against her hand in response, his shoulders tensing.

"Helen..." he growled.

She stopped her movement, delighting in the power she had over him. The wicked grin she got in return promised her frustration and pleasure all at once.

She unbuckled his belt, undid the top button and then the rest of them, slowly, pushing back against his growing erection each time. Finally, she stopped her deliberate torture and pushed his trousers down.

Nikola stood before her now clad only in shorts, which were tented by his erection, clawed hands contracting at his side.

“You really are a minx,” he said, voice deep and vampiric.

“I have no idea what you mean.”

Nikola advanced toward her. She supposed he would have looked threatening to anyone else, but she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. She had never been afraid of him, not even at first, unlike James, Nigel...

Nikola leaned forward, completely invading her personal space. Just before he would have kissed her, he turned his head and trailed his lips down her neck, breathing her in.

“No biting,” she reminded, but for one moment, she wondered what it would be like to trust him that far.

“Of course not,” he growled softly, and then promptly leaned down to remove her shoes.

He was surprisingly delicate as he undressed her, not shifting back to human hands. It was arousing, his claws running over her skin. Haunting touches, at times stinging, but never drawing blood, increasing the heat she felt coursing through her body. She felt as if he was unwrapping her, as if he was the one being given a gift, not her.

Once she was completely naked, she moved to the centre of the bed, and Nikola joined her after quickly shedding his shorts.

Settling in beside her, he ran the back of his fingers and claws over her right breast, eliciting more sparks of pleasure.

“You’ll have to tell me what you’d prefer.”

“If this is to be something I couldn’t get anywhere else, then I suggest you put your unique talents to good use.”

Electricity immediately began to hum against her skin, Nikola grinning at her.

Later, she would be incapable of remembering the details of this part of the night.

Hands running over her skin, stoking the fire set ablaze by the electricity, the brush of claws creating fiery bursts. Lips and tongue at her centre, razor-sharp teeth grazing her, thrilling her further. Orgasm followed orgasm as Nikola did what he did best, playing with electricity.

When it finally stopped and she was allowed to bask in the glow of her pleasure, Helen, body trembling, turned to Nikola, now lying beside her. They had done this before, but he had never kept going for so long before deciding to seek his own pleasure. He was hard, yet didn’t seem to be in a hurry to come himself. She shifted closer to him, her calf coming in contact with a wet spot on the bed. This accounted for his lack of urgency then, but she hadn’t even noticed that he had lost focus on her at some point.

“You...” she began.

“Your gift, this night is for you, not me,” he explained with a sheepish smile, picking up on her train of thought, seemingly not at all bothered by what so many men would have been ashamed of.

“For someone so steadfastly self-centred, you can be amazingly selfless at times,” she remarked.

“Only for you,” he said, holding her gaze.

Not wanting to deal with that, she took his erection in hand.

“No Helen, I don’t need...” he started to protest.

“It’s proper to offer thanks when one has been given a gift.”

His eyes immediately turned mischievous.

“Then by all means,” he smirked.

Helen never forgot the night she turned seventy-five.


End file.
